Familiar Eyes
by stubble96
Summary: They call her Kat. With a K. Not because she moves like one, but because she hates her given name -the teasing was merciless- . George Cooper sends Kat to help Aly in the raka rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is an original fanfic based on Tamora Pierce's Trickster's series. I own nothing of that, but, I lay claim on my own characters, i.e. Kat and Fox...and any others I decide to throw in!_

**a/n: this is my first foray into such a parallel story. Familiar Eyes starts with George Cooper helping his little girl by sending her best friend, Kat, to Rajmuat before the Balitang's get back to the city. Of course, I had to tweak some things here and there to fit, but, overall, I think it's turning out rather clever.**

**Read and REVIEW! Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

**Familiar Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

_A gray eye is a sly eye, And roguish is a brown one; Turn full upon me thy eye,-- Ah, how its wavelets drown one! A blue eye is a true eye; Mysterious is a dark one, Which flashes like a spark-sun! A black eye is the best one.  
-William R. Alger_  
_ Oriental Poetry--Mirtsa Schaffy on Eyes_

The Whisper Man of Tortall sighed as he let himself into his office. He automatically made his way to his cluttered desk, thinking about how he was going to tell Alanna about their daughter's chosen fate.

Well, they _were_ always telling Aly to forge her own life. Only neither of her parents had wanted her to have a life of danger. But, as the spymaster for the rebel raka, danger was going to be Aly's constant companion.

Tortall's spymaster took a seat at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He dipped his fine quill into the ink and began to write.

'_Dearest Alanna-'_

George paused and adjusted himself in his wooden desk chair. Better to tell her everything, he thought, it will ease her mind and Gods know she needs that in the war.

He was just finishing the letter when someone knocked softly at the door. Cautious, he blew on the letter to dry it and quickly folded it up, lest someone outside the family saw it.

"Come in," he called from his desk. He had one eye on the wax he dropped as a seal onto the paper and the other watching the door.

The sturdy wooden door easily opened and a messenger stepped into the room. His clothes were dirty and his hair was ragged, but George knew him.

"Ah, Naimin, perfect timing," George greeted his trustworthy messenger.

"Sir," the man answered in a clipped voice. Naimin confidently strode over to George's desk and offered a quick bow. He reached a grimy hand into the weathered bag that hung across his shoulders and pulled out a small stack of letters and a few reports.

George took the messages, ignoring the filth that got on his hands via the messenger. Both men inclined their heads in a '_Thanks_' and '_Accepted_' silent speech.

George held his letter to Alanna out to Naimin. "This needs to go to Alanna, as quick as you can."

Naimin inclined his head again as he took the letter and slid it into his pack. The two men shook hands, George palmed a few silver coins into the messenger's hand.

Naimin turned to go while George sat down to review his new reports. He got his quill ready to write down important bits and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

His eyes wandered to the window on his left. The sun was at its peak and his little girl was not home. Of course, he had trained her for spy work, but after a close encounter nearly 6 years ago, George realized what could happen to his daughter. She could die- and he didn't want to put her in any situation where that might happen.

Of course, that didn't stop Aly from placing herself in such a situation.

George Cooper looked back down at his work, but his peripheral vision caught sight of something dark. He looked back up to find a girl sitting across from him. George bit back the urge to jump in surprise. He hadn't heard the girl moving across his office, one of her Gifted talents.

But, it wasn't like it was the first time this had happened.

Her light amber eyes crinkled in amusement at his reaction; otherwise, her face was perfectly still. Just like he had once taught her.

The girl was deeply tanned from her last mission in Carthak over the summer. George thought of her as a fairly good spy- talented enough to get the job done, but not notorious or famous enough to be known and wanted dead.

But to the Whisper Man, she wasn't just an agent- she was his daughter's best friend. However, looking at the beautiful 21-year-old woman in front of him, George found it hard to recall the days when she was the tall, gangly stable girl.

"Kat," he acknowledged.

The girl smiled. "George," she imitated his tone.

Kat nonchalantly flipped her long, curled dark brown hair over her shoulder. Light gleamed off some of the highlights the sun had burned into it over the summer.

She tugged at one lose bologna curl as she surveyed the room. George watched as she looked over the cluttered shelves and dusty window sills. He let her take her time. It seemed to be her way of reacclimating herself with her real life.

His mood dropped when Kat's bright eyes studied Aly's old desk. His daughter's tidy work space had accumulated many odds and ends since Aly had left- dust being the least dangerous. It looked as messy as George's own, now.

"I heard she's missing," Kat said, her eyes were locked on her best friend's desk.

Fourteen years ago, for reasons unknown to Kat, a 3-year-old Alianna, daughter of the Lioness, firmly attached herself to Kat's 7-year-old hip. Aly claimed the reason was because Kat would let her watch as the tall girl exercised the horses for her father. Kat had also given Aly her first riding lesson- leading the stubborn 3-year-old around on an old pony.

Though Kat loved the stables, her older brother, Kend, was set to be stable master after their father retired from the position. So, when Aly begged for Kat to join her in the spy games her da would create, Kat readily accepted.

After a few lessons, she realized that this was her true calling. Sure, she loved the horses, but spying promised adventure! It challenged her, both physically and mentally, and made her look at problems in completely new ways.

When she turned 16, and full of the necessary training, George sent her on her first mission alone. And neither heard the end of it from Aly. The 12-year-old girl had dreamed of fighting and spying alongside her best friend.

One day, less than a year after Kat was assigned, Aly got her wish.

Kat had found out important information and planned to meet her teacher to pass the news on. Aly begged to come. Only, once Kat had finished greeting her friends, a group of Scanran spies attacked. All three had to kill to survive.

George never took Aly with him again.

Now, Aly was missing. Kat knew what must've happened, having experienced it many times before. Aly asked her father to give her a field assignment, he refused, then, perhaps, a fight with her mother, and ending with Aly thinking she would be better off without her parents.

George ran a hand over his short brown hair. A surprisingly ingenious idea had begun to form in his mind.

"Found, actually," he relayed, "in the Copper Isles."

Kat racked her brain for all the information she knew about those isles. She came up with the basics: heavy-handed luarin rule oppressing the native raka.

She snorted. "What's she trying to do? Stage a rebellion?"

George stared into her honey-colored eyes, expression deadpan.

Kat gaped. "Holy Gods! I'm right?!" she gasped, careful to keep her voice down.

He nodded, hazel-green eyes staring at the reports on his desk. "Begun by a wager with the raka God, Kyprioth."

Kat heard a soft chuckle. She hoped it was coming from the hallway and not from where she suspected- the Divine Realm. But the girl knew wagering with a god doesn't always turn out for the best. "And how did it end?" she asked.

Here George smiled, proud of his only daughter- despite his worries. "It ended with Aly as the rebel's spymaster."

The laughter bubbled up from deep within Kat's belly. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop its force, but the laughter spewed out and around her hand in loud rumbles. She was unable to control it.

George eyed her wearily, but still smiled. Kat's laughter was infamous in Pirate's Swoop- mostly for its high volume.

Finally her laughter trailed off when she started hiccupping. Kat held up a finger, "One-hic- second," she whispered as she took a deep breath and held it.

Just when George saw her face tinting blue, Kat let out her breath and gulped down more air. "I'm sorry, George," Kat apologized, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "But all of your refusals about letting her spy," Kat shrugged, "and now she's a spymaster." She shook her head at her best friend's luck. "Well, at least she has the talent."

George leaned back in his chair and smiled mischievously at the woman in front of him. "And she'll have a little help, too."

Kat grinned like a feline as she caught onto his idea. "Perfect."

**a/n: Players Exit stage Left. End of chapter one!! I was going to make a second cat pun in that last line (Purr-fect) but I thought it would be too much. Haha**

**Let me know what you think!!! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: next chapter up already. Just a transition one, really, but to make up for it, I promise to have chapter 3 up asap!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**WestPointHUAH:** first reviewer, yay! Thanks for the support!

**Kaiya: **thanks! If you check it regularly, I'll make sure to update regularly, too…or Kat might kill me for going too slow.

**Vigorous:** Eeps! Haha thanks a lot!!

* * *

**Familiar Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

"_For I dipped into the future, far as human eye could see, Saw the vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be__"_

_-Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

Kat contently slouched in her chair, glad her mother wasn't there to scold her for it. She stretched her long legs out in front of her, muscles strained against the tight fabric of her leggings. She preferred the leggings and tunic over the confining dresses she had to wear in Carthak.

Now, if only Tortall's winter season was the warm one Carthak had, rather than this horrible cold that liked to settle in your bones. That would be bliss, Kat thought.

A gust of cold air made its way from a crack in the shutters to her chapped face, effectively freezing her daydream. With a disappointed sigh, she turned to her boss.

George seemed unaffected by the cold as he rifled through several stacks of paper on his desk. "Let me double check my recent Copper Isles reports," he said while thumbing through a large, leather bound book. Soon the book was thrown to the floor behind him. Kat heard him mumbled 'Just checking,' though she doubted he would've found the reports in a book titled, _The Raising and Feeding of Sheep_.

While George was elbow deep in papers, Kat focused on her Gift. Aly had once explained to her the intricacies of her Sight. Kat wished her Gift held so many possibilities, but she was grateful for her heightened hearing (except when at home) and stealth (very helpful in sneaking silently through bushes or sneaking up on spymasters sitting at their desks).

She started close, and then pushed her Hearing further. She heard a maid humming a familiar, and highly off-key, tune while roughly scrubbing some flagstones two hallways over. A bird had just relieved itself on a windowsill on the other side of the building.

Kat concentrated on balling up her Gift and throwing it even further- out to the stables. She smiled immediately as she recognized her father's soothing voice gently reprimanding a new stable boy. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to imagine the scene. She heard her 17-year-old brother, Kolong, flirting with some overly giggly girl.

The giggles brought back memories from Carthak, and of Kat playing the ditsy maid. She found it provided a great cover, but, sometimes… sometimes it was too hard to keep up. It felt like water pressing up against a dam, pressure constantly increasing until it bursts. Kat pondered, Maybe more like squishing a grape? Grape being synonymous with her brain. Thankfully she hadn't been in disguise in Carthak long enough to burst.

But, alas, if she's going to help Aly, she'd have to don the maiden mask again. With a letter from the head maid in Carthak, she should be able to get a position in the Grey Palace. The ditsy maid routine opened doors better than anything else could.

As if reading her thoughts, George paused from his search and asked, "Your report on Carthak?"

Kat pulled a folded note out of her tunic pocket. She leaned forward and handed the report to the spymaster. "Just a few squabbles here and there. One, Zaimid Hetnim, future healer and friend to Emperor Kaddar, is traveling to Rajmuat to broaden his horizons." Kat shrugged. "Rather boring really," she affected a nasal noble tone. "So I decided to come home, sir." Her eyes caught on a piece of paper on George's desk. "Is that the Copper Isles' report?"

George raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Kat, I sent for you." He looked down at the indicated paper. "Oh. So this is the report."

Kat bit back a smug grin as she watched him quickly scan the parchment. "Hmm. Uhm," he murmured, interested. Kat slid to the edge of her seat in excitement; this spymaster didn't 'Hmm' over anything. "It seems you'll have your work cut out for you. There's a 4-year-old king with Princess Imajane and Prince Rubinyan acting as regents."

Kat snorted- not in humor. It was widely known that the regents began their rule by killing all of their suspected enemies- whether they really were or not. "How many innocents have died because of them?" she snapped.

George looked over at Kat's face. Anger radiated from every feature. She looked ferocious. "Too many," he declared. He watched as the girl contained her anger, bottling it up to use in the future. "You need to be on your guard around Duke Luhearn Mantawu."

"Topabaw." The name left a poisonous residue in Kat's mouth. Duke Lehearn Mantawu was the Rittevon's spymaster. He had somehow managed to keep that position for decades. Kat knew Aly would work on him first.

George solemnly nodded. "He relies too much on his reputation and intimidation to do his job for him."

Kat waved off his warning. "He's just a crazy old man whose time is running out."

"Do not underestimate him, Kat, especially now that he relies on Fox."

Kat paused. She had forgotten about that rotten spy, Fox. From the scraps she'd already heard, Topabaw's new toy was only a few years older than her. His red hair was the least dangerous reason for his name. If the rumors were true, his stealth and slyness rivaled Kat's, even with her Gift. And Topabaw's increasing reliance on the red-haired spy was worrisome.

Well, Aly can take down Topabaw, but Kat will have Fox to deal with.

George continued, unaware of Kat's mental planning and calculations, "There have already been riots in the poorer sections of Rajmuat. The crown has begun to seize shops." George paused and looked for Kat's reaction, "And we've just learned of some missing royal tax collectors."

Kat smiled. "Score one for the raka."

"All suspects swore under truth spell that they last saw the tax collectors alive," George wistfully smiled at the raka's ingenuity. He shook away the memories the story invoked. "And the little king has a new captain for his King's Guard. Not unexpected since the prince's brother tried to kidnap his little highness."

Kat raised a quizzical eyebrow. "And is this one as easily bribed?"

"Hardly," George informed, "he lives for King Dunevon."

Kat's brow furrowed in concentration, there were going to be quite a few obstacles with this new mission. Her worries quickly evaporated, between her and Aly there was nothing that couldn't be done.

George watched Kat's expressions. He nodded when he saw her smile, confident in his choice for this mission.

He stood up and stretched. "Today wasn't busy at all. Your father should be finishing up. Why don't you go visit your family before you leave?" George was afraid Kat would "accidentally" forget to see her family…again.

Kat groaned. She threw her Hearing out to the stables once more and, sure enough, her da was shouting for everyone to pack up. She reluctantly got up and slowly made for the door. She repeatedly threw pleading looks over her shoulder at George.

"Oh, come on, Kat," George laughed. "They aren't that bad."

She sighed. "You, sir, do not have the Gift of heightened hearing with a family whose primary mode of communication is screaming."

She sent another pleading look in George's direction.

"Go," he demanded. "You leave tomorrow anyway."

The tall brunette sagged with relief. "Thank the Gods," she emphatically praised before leaving George Cooper's office and slowly walking home.

**a/n: hmm a rather informative chapter. Kat will get to Rajmuat eventually, especially after visiting her family. Keep reviewing!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: soooo I'be been thinking… and I came up with some bloody brilliant ideas!!! So exciting!! But they don't come until later- sawwee!**

**Vigorous**- my ideas were about more drama!! They are going to make the story much more … dramatic!

* * *

**Familiar Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

_You can't depend on your eyes when your imagination is out of focus._

_-Mark Twain_

Kat gave a brief report about her last mission, bid George farewell, and headed home.

Returning to her large family after so long abroad held little appeal. Ma would cluck over her clothes while simultaneously calming a grand-child and making dinner. Da would sit at the table, bathed but still smelling of horse, and scold one of Kat's many younger siblings. Of course, he would find Kat at the stables after everyone fell asleep and tease her about any number of things lacking in her life: husband, children (her own, that is), home, horses.

Kend, Kimtain, and Kolong haven't been as pestering since they got married. However, the 15-yeaer-old twins, Kunane and Ky, along with Jumain and Goshil (13 and 12, respectively- she thought…) would chase each other around, wrestle, and eventually knock Kat into the fray. Kat actually found the wrestling to be amazing practice, until someone inevitably got hurt.

Kat's long legs took her to the family's house sooner than she would've liked. The muted sounds of screaming and pounding feet could be heard from her spot outside. How the neighbors must hate us, Kat thought.

Instead of going in, she took a deep breath of cold wintry air and examined the home. It was the same brown building it had been since Kat was born. It was a convenient 5 minute run from the stables.

Looking at the plain brown home, she found it hard to believe 9 people had lived there in relative comfort for so long. More or less than 9 now that most of the elder siblings had their own children. Judging by the amount of screaming, Kat guessed tonight was family dinner night.

Below the crying and yelling, she heard a woman's muffled "Oh!" and the soft tread of her mother's feet as she walked to the front door. Kat never knew if her mother's heightened sense concerning her children was a Gift, or just some maternal instinct.

"Tonight is going to be a long night," Kat mumbled to herself. She rubbed her covered arms with numb hands to generate blood flow.

The soft click of a door opening was all the warning she had before being smothered by something smelling of venison, baby, and lavender- motherly affection.

"Katrish Homewood!" Kat winced at her mother's use of her full name. Katrish wasn't a very common name and sounded an awful like the Tyran delicacy- catfish. A fact that many of her schoolmates had liked to point out, much to Kat's embarrassment. However, once her gangly limbs become toned and graceful, and those horrible spots cleared from her face, the boys exchanged the teasing for flirting- again, much to Kat's embarrassment.

"This is your new niece," Ma explained as she thrust a baby into Kat's arms. Caught unaware, Kat juggled the babe before gaining control and tucking her in the crook of her shoulder. It was too cold outside for the baby. Kat began to walk inside, her ma scurried along behind her.

"Just what do you think you are doing, young lady?" Ma cried. Her voice reverberated around in Kat's head like a family of screeching seagulls. "And why are you not wearing a proper dress?"

"Hello to you to, Ma. And it's too cold out for the baby," Kat called over her shoulder. "Whose baby is this anyway?"

Kat heard her mother's layers of dresses rustle as the short woman hurried to catch up with her daughter. She waved off the question. "Kend? Kim? Kolong? Take your pick."

Kat smiled as she walked through the door and tickled the infant, making her gurgle in what Kat assumed was laughter.

"Kat," her mother sighed from behind, "Why don't you wear stylish dresses? You're pretty enough for them. I'm sure Goshil will be, too. Once she gets over this awkward adolescent stage."

Kat pretended she couldn't hear her ma over the baby's gurgling, but she made a mental note to take to Goshil before she left. Hopefully Kat can impart some wisdom into her baby sister concerning their mother and her misguided attempts at making her daughters marriageable.

The two women walked down a short hallway that led to the large Homewood house main room. The room was packed with about 18 people- not including Kat, her ma, or the baby in her arms.

No one even noticed her arrival. Kend was sitting at the table with Kolong and Kim's husband, heatedly debating some topic. Her guess was horses, it's all her family every talked about. Kim was gossiping with Kend's and Kolong's wives, both with babies resting on their hips. Kim's 3 year old daughter played dolls with Goshil. Kend's 5 year old son tried to wrestle with the twins and Jumain, Kat's three youngest brothers.

The noise was monstrous. The baby is Kat's arms was overwhelmed by the noise level, she started to cry…right into Kat's ear.

As an experienced baby handler, Kat immediately checked the cloth diaper. Fortunately, it was dry. Unfortunately, she now had to call attention to herself and find the baby's mother for a feeding.

Kat held her niece above her head. The baby's flailing limbs scraped against the ceiling. "Whose baby is this?!" she shouted out.

Her family quieted. Jumain's fist hovered above Ky's face. Only the hungry baby kept wailing.

"I claim that one!" Kim yelled from across the room. Kat strode over to her sister and handed over the crying baby.

As soon as she let go, she was accosted by several children.

"Kat! Kat!"

"Aunt Kat! Aunt Kat!"

"Hello, dears," Kat said as she hugged each. "Let me go say hello to da, ok?" she pleaded, trying to pry a young one off her leg. After a few tries she gave up and dragged her nephew across the room with her to the table. "Hey, Da," she greeted and nodded at the other men.

All four acknowledged her with similar head nods, her father even grunted- a sign that he was happy to see her.

Kat stepped back and surveyed the room. Just five minutes home and already she wanted to leave. If George hadn't told her to stop by, she probably wouldn't have. Sad, but true.

Kend got his sister's attention. "So, how's the spying going?" he snickered.

Kat stood stone still. Her father was the only one in the family who knew of Kat's true profession. And that was only because George wanted her to tell him. Both spies knew her da wouldn't let a secret slip, but how else could Kend have known? Did Da tell everyone? Her career would be blown.

"Heh, heh," Kat nervously laughed, acting like Kend had just made a joke. She twirled a lock of hair around a finger. "I don't get it." Ditsy maid, Kat prayed, don't fail me now.

Kend elbowed Kolong. "Spying for a husband, Katrish!" The three men laughed, and so did Kat, but for a completely different reason. Her eyes slid over to her father. He winked back at her. "Ludak," Kend called to his brother-in-law and threw a teasing glance at Kat. By the Gods, she wanted to leave before something horribly embarrassing spewed out of her brother's mouth. "Have I ever told you about over lovely Kat's habit of spying on boys?"

Sweet Gods, too late!

Kat's cheeks went up in flames. "I was just curious! It's perfectly natural!" she defended, making the others laugh even harder. "Ugh! I'm leaving," she mumbled and rushed away before the laughter died down.

After only making it half-way across the room, Kat was swiftly attacked from behind (cheap move) and tackled to the ground. Unfortunately, about 5 more kids promptly jumped on top of her. She let out a curse with the last of the air in her lungs and turned to face her opponents.

After several minutes of wrestling, Ma called off the little beasts and shoved a bowl of stew in Kat's hands with the simple command of "Eat." Jumain sat next to her at the table, an old towel held to his head to staunch the bleeding from a cut he got during a wrestling bout.

Kat had finished most of the meal when she decided that she couldn't stay the night…without going crazy. She waited for everyone to leave (once the babies started crying) and the rest to go to bed (wrestling really tires you out).

"Easy as cake," she whispered in triumph.

She searched the room for a bag. The only thing she found was a plain potato sack, which she quickly commandeered. She threw in an extra tunic, some food, money, and the Carthaki head maid's recommendation letter.

She walked back down the hallway, quieter than a mouse. She paused with a hand on the doorknob and focused her Hearing on the floor above her. She was bombarded with snores. There were too many to count distinctively, but she assumed everyone was asleep. She used her powers to silently open the door and stepped into the freezing night air.

Kat heard a rustle before a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Stifling all thoughts of panic, Kat grabbed the hand and was about to fling its owner over her head when she heard her da's voice.

"Leaving before you visit the horses?" he accused. Such an action was taboo in the Homewood family.

Kat sighed and faced her father. He looked more like 50 than 40, with his gray hair and weathered skin. He was taller than Kat, but was beginning to stoop from age. Even after a bath, Kat could still smell the horses on him.

She smiled at the old man. "You know it's too hectic in there for me."

She began walking towards the stables, her da followed at her side. "Oh, yes," he agreed, "the spy that can't handle her own family."

"Yes, sir," Kat cheerfully replied. She picked up her pace, hoping to produce enough body heat to chase away the cold.

"So, when are you going to get your own family?" he innocently asked.

Kat looked at the sky for assistance. The sun was just coming up, a perfect time for her to sneak on board a Copper Isles bound ship. Finally, she can leave.

"Aw, Da, maybe soon." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him at the stables. "Bye!" she called and ran away. "I left a note for Ma!"

Kat quickly made it to the docks and, using her Gift, snuck in a Copper Isles trading ship unnoticed. She found a suitable spot in a supply room and slept the whole trip to Rajmuat.

**a/n: Yeah!! Gettin' the party started!! Woot –woo. Woot- woo! Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n : Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!! **

**Ami**- thanks a lot! I'm really excited about this story!

**Anon**- I don't know yet if Kat and Fox get together. In a little I'm going to put up a poll about who you guys think she should be with!

* * *

**Familiar Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

"_The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend."_

_- Henri Bergson _

Kat was munching on an apple when the ship finally docked at Rajmuat. She threw the core out the nearest porthole and Listened for any one near. Most of the sailors were working on deck, but she heard footsteps thumping towards her supply room.

If they weren't paying attention, she could silently sneak past, but she couldn't make herself totally invisible. She had to wait for an opportunity to escape unseen from the boat.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Eh! Mac, Solu, and Butter Bill! Get this cargo on the docks! Now, you dogs!" shouted a rough male voice.

Three grunts replied and soon the storeroom door opened. Kat quickly ducked behind a barrel and threw out enough power so they wouldn't hear her.

The men were as dirty as they sounded. Clothes were stained and hair was greasy. Kat's lips curled back in disgust. One grabbed a small chest and the other two carried a large barrel between them.

As soon as they left, Kat jumped up and looked around for something she could carry off the ships. Her eyes landed on a bundle of fabrics. She grabbed the pile, holding it in front of her face as she walked on deck behind the other three. She discreetly watched the crew as she passed them, but no one even looked her way. She passed a tan, greasy man who was mopping the deck and almost slipped on the wet boards. The man never even turned at the noise.

As she looked around the deck again, confused, she caught sight of the docks and city. It was easy to spot her destination- the palace. She heard the cries of slaves mingling with the calls of merchants promoting their goods.

Within minutes, Kat and her group made it to the gangplank and started making their way down. On the dock, the three men set their load down. One turned to Kat while the other two walked back up to the ship. The sailor that stayed behind grabbed the fabrics from her hands and set them on top of the large barrel.

Though she knew it wouldn't help her much, Kat threw all her power into her Gifted stealth ability, hoping the man's attention would skim over her. She had an intense urge to close her eyes and pretend that if she can't see them, they can't see her.

A familiar chuckle caught Kat's attention.

The laughter reminded her of the day in George's office when he had mentioned Kyprioth, the raka Trickster god. She remembered hearing that giggle, had hoped it was just a maid, but now her hopes were dashed.

_Unless the maid followed me here_, she pondered. A rainy mist dampened her hair as she cracked one eye open. She hadn't even realized she had actually closed them.

She wearily eyed the man that had laughed. He was the sailor who had taken the fabrics out of her hands. He still looked the same, greasy dark hair and torn clothes, but he radiated an aura of godly power.

"You've finally made it, my dear!" the sailor smiled. Kat felt a desperate need to call a healer to fix what teeth here left in his dirty mouth. But, even coming from some common sailor, his voice held power.

Kat withdrew her Gift with a sigh. "You've come," the man repeated. He reached out and pulled Kat into a tight hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She yanked herself out of the man's grasp as she gagged at his stench. She scanned the busy dock to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Her eyes fell on a handsome, red haired man, perhaps only a few years only older than her. They held each other's gaze before the red-haired man quickly looked away.

A shiver swept Kat's body as he looked away. It was more a tingle of fear than anything else. She had to admit that she found him handsome, his sharp features only served to heighten his looks. But, the look in his eyes was disturbing. It didn't sparkle with 'love at first sight', but something much more calculating. It was a look of shock, intrigue, and, even, a little alarm.

She shot an 'I-told-you-so' look at the sailor.

By the time she looked back at the red-haired man, he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if it was Fox, who had red hair, but quickly dismissed the idea. Such an infamous spy wouldn't be so conspicuous. She was hoping her competition wasn't going to be that stupid.

She shrugged and returned her attention to the sailor. "Would I be correct in assuming you are Kyprioth? The Trickster God?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

The god in the man tsk-ed. "You know who I am, yet you show me no respect?" His smile grew wider.

Kat pretended to contemplate his words. "Hmm," she tapped a finger against her bottom lip. "Am I supposed to prostrate myself right here on the docks?" Kyprioth nodded. "Right here on the docks where everyone will see me worship a dirty, old sailor?" Her right eyebrow rose questioningly. The mist frosted her hair with small water droplets.

Kyprioth patted her on the shoulder. "Not one to be trifled with, are you? Good." Kat's other eyebrow joined the first. The sailor shooed her away. "Well, off with you then. Better get to the palace kitchens before the heavy rain starts. Blasted winter rains." The sailor shrugged and eyed the sky. "I don't like getting wet."

Kat watched the sailor-god. "Why do I feel like I won't be rid of you that easily?"

Her companion laughed and winked at her. A second later, the sailor pushed past Kat and walked back onto the ship. If the god was helping, it should be easier.

Kat, too, walked away…

…right into someone's shoulder.

"Oof!" She rubbed her injured nose. "Terribly sorry," she said before trying to move on.

A strong hand grabbed her upper arm and stopped her mid-stride. Kat turned, aching to hurt her captor, but knowing she would endanger her mission by doing so. Instead, she tucked her anger away and turned around with eyes wide with feigned fear. A pair of bright green eyes met hers, filled with amusement. The amusement quickly faded as they registered fear in Kat's. She watched the change with satisfaction. _Score one for the ditsy maid_.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," the man apologized, but still kept a tight hold on her arm.

Kat studied him when he didn't continue. He was a luarin with dirty blonde hair that fell to his eyes and the back of his shirt collar. He was leaner than the men on the docks and, judging from the lack of calluses on the hand that was presently cutting off circulation to her arm, he wasn't a poor worker or soldier. She looked down at his clothes. The fabric wasn't expensive enough to be a noble's outfit. But, a patch bearing the Rittevon arms was sewn onto his shoulder.

And that look in his eyes wasn't helping. It clearly said he liked what he saw…a lot.

"Oh, me? Heh, heh. I-I just scare so easily sometimes." While she spoke she feebly tried tugging her arm out of the man's grasp. "I actually bump into people a lot, hehe, but," she gave another tug, "well, they usually let go."

His green eyes laughed at her and one side of his mouth quirked up, but he got the hint; he let go, however, his hand lingered for a second more, almost like a caress.

Kat's mind was spinning. No one at home would've touched her like that, let alone some stranger in a different country.

She forced a giggle, but her blush was genuine.

He laughed. "You must be new here. Otherwise you wouldn't look so confused and nervous."

"And I thought it was my foreign clothes and travelling bag," she retorted without thinking. She clamped her hands over her mouth to stem the flow of any more mission threatening outbursts.

The man just laughed again and looked down at her affectionately.

_Oh Gods, he thinks I'm cute_, Kat thought and held back from grimacing, _He'll start acting like the others now- offering to do things for me, go out of his way to see me. It'll be such an inconvenience._

She began to edge away from him. "I have to go now. I want to find the palace before it rains harder." Of course, she already knew where the palace was, and every passage and room inside. But, Kat the luarin maid didn't.

He stopped laughing, but his green eyes still shone with amusement. "My name is Loahn."

Kat didn't care and it showed on her face. She began to walk away. Loahn lunged forward and grabbed her hand. "_Mage_ Loahn?" he specified. Kat slowly raised her eyes from their touching hands and up to his face, suppressing the urge to hit him. Loahn sighed, "_Royal Mage_ Loahn?"

Kat continued to stare blankly at him. She took her hand out of his grasp then clasped both of hers together, hoping to discourage any more of his grabbing.

Once her hand was secure, she thought about what he said. She knew the five head Rittevon mages- Zu Bramidge, Audrey Featherstone, Nell Castor, Shaylen Lan, and Issa Blackwater. All five lived with their families in a large house on palace grounds provided by some past royal. Loahn must be one's son, old enough to have knowledge of magehood. So, he must live on palace grounds.

"I live at the palace," he bragged, puffing his chest out with pride.

Kat simpered accordingly. "Really? Wow!"

Loahn fidgeted a moment before offering to escort her to the palace. "Only if you tell me your name."

"Sorry," she giggled, "I'm Kat." She held out her hand to shake, but he grabbed it and planted a kiss on her knuckles. Kat resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

She prayed he was busy.

He shrugged at her suggestion and smiled widely at her. "It's nothing that can't wait until later."

Kat was afraid of that answer.

And so it begins, she thought.

"Well, let's go!" She turned to walk off in the correct direction before remembering that she wasn't supposed to know where to go. _Rookie mistake_, she mentally chastised herself before spinning back to Loahn and giggled. "Oops. I don't know where I'm going. Which way do we go?"

Loahn turned her in the right direction. "It's this way, Kat." His voice was laced with laughter.

Kat didn't know if this guy did anything other than laugh. "Oh!" she giggled. "I'm so silly."

They didn't talk until they reached the soldiers guarding the palace entrance of Rittevon's Lance. "What do you want?" one demanded in a rough voice.

Loahn showed his shoulder patch to the men. They grumbled but let both through.

Kat noticed that the light rain had driven almost everyone inside. But the few people they passed stopped to offer a greeting to Loahn. By the fourth greeter, Kat was bored of them. She used her Hearing to check the people along the road. She Heard some people scurrying on the path, probably trying to get out of the rain. A devoted gardener was pruning some bushes just a little farther up.

They were about half way to the palace when Kat spoke up. "You have a lot of power here, Mage Loahn," Kat said, coating her voice in school-girl awe.

"Yes, I guess I do. And, please, it's just Loahn," he told her.

Only, she never heard past 'Yes.' Mostly because her cheek was stinging from being smashed into some medallion.

She stumbled back in surprise. She really needed to stop running into people today. She glanced up and caught her breath as she stared at a perfect specimen of manhood…

…Who was currently glaring at her with lust-free eyes.

**a/n: Hey friendly readers!! I'm going to put a poll up soon in my profile. I want to know who you guys want Kat to end up with! Thanks!! And Review!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n**: Aaaah, another chapter. So here I am with chapter five and some orange soda. AND I can go outside without a coat on. Sweet.

Clear Blue Rain: Thanks for your review!

Kaiya: Hey, no prob. I'll def keep that in mind too!

KrisEleven: Thanks for the help!!!

LadyoftheRisingSun: Hey! Thanks for giving it a chance! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Familiar Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

"_Seeing is not always believing."_

_-Martin Luther King, Jr._

Taybur steadied the girl as she stumbled backwards. He registered a dull pain in his chest from where her head had crashed into him.

Just what he needed, he thought, something else to delay him from his training session.

His day had started out surprisingly well. He had a wonderful night of sleep, a great breakfast, and hadn't heard from Topabaw or his lackeys all week. Life was beginning to look up for the captain of the King's Guard. He almost smiled as he walked the halls to Dunevon's room.

Of course, he should've known better. His good days never last anymore.

He could hear the little king crying even before he turned the corner to the hall that held his rooms. Fearing the worst, he rushed in only to find an incompetent maid trying to get  
Dunevon dressed. For some reason, the maids Imajane hired for Dunevon hardly knew anything about children. Dunevon was able to chew them up and spit them out in a day- two at the most.

Just as Taybur calmed the four-year-old king, Dunevon threw up on the maid…and the floor and, amazingly, the wall, which was a good three feet away. Taybur had sent the maid off to change and find someone to clean up the mess. And _then_ he had to wait until another bevy of maids came to clean.

He added 'Tell I. to find new maid' to his to-do list.

Once Dunevon was taken care of, he had to run across the palace grounds to get to the practice area where his soldiers waited. Luckily, the increasing rain had driven everyone inside. Finally, he was almost there…

…and the only girl on the path had to go out of her way and run into him.

He spit out a mouthful of brown hair and glared down at her. At first glance he thought she was some degree of raka because of her tanned skin, but her features held no similarities and her clothes were distinctly from Tortall. He was startled by the bright color of her eyes. Recalling stories he heard of the raka god, Kyprioth, the bright eyed god, he briefly entertained the idea of the god assuming human form and taking his nickname literally.

Studying the girl, just to double check her humanity, he noticed her cheek had a light red spot from colliding with his captain's crest.

Someone cleared their throat. Taybur turned to the girl's companion and suppressed a groan.

It was Loahn Blackwater. Great.

He looked around for an excuse to avoid him, but found only a gardener clipping some hedges. At least he didn't have to listen to Loahn talk about Loahn for hours. Thank the Gods he had set up a practice, even if he was running late and would never hear the end of it from his men.

"Terribly sorry, Captian Sibigat," the mage apologized.

"Not a problem, Mage Loahn." Taybur eyed the pair. The girl was pretty, which was most likely the reason Loahn had latched onto her. He almost felt bad for the girl, but one look at her vacant expression and his guilt subsided. But before he left, he couldn't help giving the girl a hand. "Weren't you supposed to return from the docks with herbs, not a girl?" he accused, pointing to the girl's travelling bag.

The girl smiled.

Loahn's face flushed a deep crimson. "Wha-, well, I-…" he turned to the girl. "Sorry, Kat. The kitchens are just up ahead." He said his farewells and ran back to the docks.

Taybur also nodded farewell and hurried away. Considering how long a conversation with Loahn usually took, he chalked this short encounter up as a success. He just hoped that girl had enough brains to find the kitchens.

After all those obstacles, Taybur made it to the training grounds. Ignoring any jabs at his lateness, he set his men to work. Taybur joined them and easily forgot about his run in with the mage and the girl.

* * *

The gardener clipped his last branch and watched the god-touched girl hurry to the kitchens. He stayed by the hedges until she was far enough away to make sure she wouldn't notice him. Fox pulled his head covering tighter to block out the rain as it got harder and faster. He checked the area for any pedestrians or workers. Satisfied that no one was watching, he clipped his shears onto his belt and headed off to Topabaw's office.

The Rittevon's spymaster had sent him to the docks earlier to check on some new…"arrivals." And that's where he caught sight of the dirty sailor hugging the tall brunette. First he had written them off as family members- father and daughter, perhaps- until he saw the girl pull away and study the docks. Had she been embarrassed?

Curiosity piqued, Fox viewed them using his Gift. Nothing could surprise him more than when he saw a purple aura of godliness surrounding the sailor. Useless, Topabaw had called the Gift, and Fox agreed. But, during times like this, when the purple aura spread over to the foreign girl too, the Gift could be useful.

What alarmed Fox the most was the color of the god's mark. He'd seen the Mother Goddess's white on people and Mithros's orange and a few others, but never purple.

As the girl walked to the kitchen, she continued to glow a faint purple to his Gifted eyes. Now he just had to figure out which god uses a purple mark and why a god-touched was hoping to get a job in the palace.

The answers Fox came up with weren't good. Topabaw must know immediately.

Fox picked up his pace, causing his gardening shears to bounce annoyingly off his leg. He yanked the offending tool off of his belt and threw it into a tree trunk as he ran the path to Topabaw's office. The shears quivered as they wedged into the wood.

Fox pushed open the door and walked through Topabaw's hallway, trying to push away the fear spells. Offenders were chained to the walls on both sides. He viewed their haggard appearances with relish. For many, he was the reason they were chained there, hungry, scared, and desperate. He laughed at their pain.

They knew nothing of loyalty, he thought, and they must pay for it.

Nine years ago, a hopeless teen pledged his undying loyalty to Duke Lohearn Mantawu. Such devotion gained the duke's trust, allowing Fox to become the spymaster's right hand man.

Fox found Topabaw behind his desk, lounging in his chair and sipping at a cup of wine. Fox stood at attention in front of the desk. "Sir, I have news."

Topabaw wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, I can't imagine you being here for any other reason." He took a long drag at the wine. "I wouldn't want you to visit me for a social call, anyway. For you, those types of calls end in some one's death."

Fox's lips twitched into a small smile but he quickly regained his composure. "Just following orders, sir."

The other man nodded. "Sit down, Fox, and tell me your news. It better be worth it to interrupt my lunch." Topabaw picked a piece of cheese off of a plate that sat on his desk.

Fox pulled a wooden stool closer to the desk and sat down. "A Tortallian woman arrived at the docks today. She's applying for a job in the palace kitchens." He paused and studied the man across from him. Topabaw looked mildly interested.

"Do you suspect this chit to be a spy for Tortall?" he asked with a mixture of anger and excitement.

Fox looked a little uneasy. "Well," he drew out the word. "She seems a little-"

"Stupid?"

"-vacant," Fox finished, kindly for him. The girl _did_ have to listen to Loahn Blackwater all morning, after all.

"I hope you have something better than that," Topabaw warned. He glared at Fox over the rim of his cup.

Fox sat up straighter under the scrutiny. "She's god-touched, sir, by a mark I've never seen before."

Topabaw sighed. "She probably just prayed to some Tortallian heathen god to get her a job here. You've told me people can be "marked", as you call it, when the gods answer their prayers."

Fox wasn't entirely convinced. "But, what about the aura, sir? I've never seen that color before. It could mean trouble."

"Trouble?!" Topabaw growled. "Nobles being killed by raka is trouble. Dams collapsing is trouble. Missing tax collectors is trouble," he barked, angry that he hadn't known of these raka plots until too late. "One little girl from Tortall is only trouble if she distracts you from doing your work." He waved it off. "Like I said, it was just some local heathen god." He finished his wine and set the cup on the table. He noted the unsure expression on Fox's face. "She's only a kitchen maid. Even if she was a spy, there won't be much useful information she could find out as a maid. If she gets promoted to a higher position, you can bring her in her and I'll have fun questioning her," he promised.

Fox stood and bowed to his master. "Thank you, sir."

Topabaw nodded, shooed his protégé out the door, and got back to eating.

**a/n:** Sha-bang- chapter 5. A little of this, a little of that, and this story is beginning to get interesting. Haha


End file.
